


Star-crossed Lovers: Stony Fanart

by Dophne



Category: Avengers, Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Independent pieces, M/M, Random Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: This is where I want to post some of my art that isn't writing. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think!

  
[Stony: Make Me](http://dophne.deviantart.com/art/Stony-Make-Me-647545050) by [Dophne](http://dophne.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

 


	2. I am Ironman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick vector drawing of Robert Downey Jr. (Or is it Tony Stark? We'll never know) Let me know what you think. Hope you guys like it!

  
[I am Ironman](http://dophne.deviantart.com/art/I-am-Ironman-647801693) by [Dophne](http://dophne.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


	3. Let me Color Your Skin Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well as an artist you should always dive into forms of art. Or the one where Steve tries Body Art and Tony is happy to play model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. :)


	4. Captain Ironman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened from reading a fanfic. I couldn't get the image of Cap in an Ironman onsie out of my mind xD. Enjoy! Let me know what you think :D

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might shade them in later but I wanted to post it anyway


End file.
